


Shia lebeuf fucking eats someone (gone wrong)

by v3n0m



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OC, Other, porn but add Shia labouf, this is a joke LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3n0m/pseuds/v3n0m
Summary: You get what you sign up for
Relationships: Max/Kyle
Kudos: 4





	Shia lebeuf fucking eats someone (gone wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMK/gifts).



It takes a certain kind of patience to keep kyle from roaming around the forest. He has a natural curiosity for nature and, while max finds it adorable to watch him gush the chemical makeup of a fallen leaf, he gets easily carried away and before you know it it’s nearing midnight and both of their phones are dead.

Max is trying to ignore it, the looming threat of being lost in the woods. just to keep Kyle calm, he won’t mention it but he’s quite scared of this predicament. At the very least he knows that their still somewhat on the path out, but it’s gonna be a long while before they make it back to society.

“Max!! You don’t seem near as invested in this stroll as I am, i haven’t bored you have I?” Max was torn from his previous thought by Kyle looking down at him , he looked slightly upset. “Ah, no I’m just like, uncomfortable i guess. I’m not a fan of the dark I guess.

“Oh! You should’ve told me sooner! I’ll just emit a soft glow from my antenna!” He says every word enthusiastically, he has this natural glow to him that puts max at ease. Gently, kyle’s antenna release light. Max remembers the first time he saw him do this at the ice cream shop. It’s just as mesmerizing to him still. 

“Thanks Kyle, that should help a little bit. It’s probably be best to get out of here while we can.” Max said , huffing a bit of a sigh as he looked at the stretch of path ahead of them.

“While we can? Are you insinuating that at some point we won’t be able to make it out?” Kyle stopped about a foot behind max, he adjusted the scarf around his neck to hide from the bite of the wind. “No haha, I’m just getting really tired and at this rate I’m gonna pass out in these woods.” He replied, trying to ease the alien back into step with him.

“I’m sorry max, I could always carry you if you wanted to rest? I didn’t mean to keep you out so late...” he quickly adjusted back to walk with max, but quieted down, no more gentle chatter about the barometric pressure of the air or whatever it was he was going on about before. It almost upset max , Kyle was almost always talking about something. He liked to ramble about how much he was intrigued by humans or his current surroundings and how beautiful he thought earths natural fauna was. Hearing him quiet down was unnatural.

“Hey don’t worry buddy, I’m off work tomorrow anyways and I enjoy spending time with you outside of the shop.” Once the words left his mouth the alien seemed to perk right back up , until the soft ambient noises of the forest were interrupted by the rustle of leaves directly behind them.

Max turned around swiftly , alarm storming his body. Kyle just seemed to stare quizzically at the seemingly empty space behind them. “Your more on edge than normal max, your positive you wouldn’t prefer me carry you the rest of the way ? It really wouldn’t be a bother.” Kyle rested his hands on Max’s shoulders in an effort to comfort him. 

“You had to have heard that!” Max spoke with quiet urgency , he never thought of himself as skittish. It must’ve been the situation causing him to jump to near panic. He turned back slowly , into Kyle’s touch. Searching for comfort in his touch. The alien took this as confirmation to take the shorter human into his arms , and onto his shoulders.

The added height made max feel more vulnerable. He wasn’t short on his own but Kyle , the behemoth that he was, made max a tower and gave him extra peripheral. He held tightly to kyle’s hair , careful to avoid his antenna. Last time he accidentally touched them kyle squirmed and hid for an hour and a half. Doing god knows what, max definitely didn’t want to know , not at all.

They walked down the path, this time falling into a comfortable silence. Kyle hummed a commercial he must’ve seen on the television. He held to Max’s legs gently to make sure he didn’t fall. 

They were both ripped from the moment by another rustle behind them , only this time.....

“Good evening boys , glad to sniff the homos out on a stroll !” Shia Lebeauf?! On bright pink roller skates? They clashed with his skin tone horribly.

“What the fuck ?!” Max almost fell backwards, but Kyle’s grip tightened to his legs to steady him, then quickly put him back down behind him. 

“Oh not to worry youngins , I’m simply here to vore you” Shia Lebuff said before unhinging his jaw and quickly moving to engulf them both in his orafice.

“Aight guess I’ll die” was kyles last thought before hugging max , as if to shield him before the warm slick of his mouth ended their lives...

“It’s ,, kinda slippery”


End file.
